A New Life
by Katris Fray
Summary: Everything has changed since the bombs rained my district. My surroundings, rules, home, education, family, friends and feelings. But then I arrived in 13 but its not a place I can call home. I have to start again and re-build my life. But its a long way up from the bottom. Luckily I have my brother and some friends...and Gale. -ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

I watch in horror as Katniss takes that knife and string it, a few seconds later it hits the force field, and erupts.

I only see a few seconds of an eruption, when I'm left in total darkness.

No T.V, no light, no electricity.

"Leevy." My little brother moans in fear. His eyes, identical to mine, those Seam grey eyes shine in the darkness. His shaggy light brown hair all ruffled up.

"Shhh." I hush.

"Out! Out! Everybody out of their houses, follow me!" A guy yells from the street.

I grab my brothers hand and pull him out of the house. We're on the street, and I spot Gale Hawthorne harassing everyone from their homes in the Seam.

"No, wait, wait, I need to get something-"Carter whines trying to twist from my grip.

"Carter!" yell.

But it's too late, my brother disappears into the house.

"Leevy!" Gale yells.

I whip around to stop Gale infront of me, panic, sadness and fear evident in his eyes.

"Gale." I whisper.

"Help me get every out of their homes." He begs, out of breath.

I shake my head and turn around.

"Everyone out!" I scream. I almost run into the Everdeen's old home, but then realise they live in the Victor's Village.

Carter...

"Carter!" I scream.

I barge back into my little shack I call home and find Carter bending down for something.

"Carter!" I grab his wrist and yank him out from under a table and stand him up straight.

"Stay by my side." I say, voice ragged with weakness.

Then I help Gale, we try to get everyone out, but some people just won't move.

"Gale?" I yell. I can't find him anywhere. He's pretty noticeable too, same age as me, tall, broad and muscular.

"Gale!" I scream, a wave of people hit me and Carter.

"This way he said! This way." The Seam people say.

I just follow like a lost sheep looking for it's Sheppard.

"Leevy, where are we?" Carter mopes tugging at my wrist.

"I don't know." I tell him, shaking my head.

That's when I see her, they littlest Hawthorne of them all...

I pull aside and get Carter aside, and lift Posy into my arm.

"Leevy." Posy squeals with excitement.

"Hey Posy." I say trying to hide my fright and nerve. I smile and act like nothing is happening. I've baby sitted the Hawthornes a few times, like right after Gale got whipped...that grisly though makes me flinch.

She continues to babble on, but I can't hear her. Panic settles in. For a fact I know, that nothing spreads quicker than fear, and right now, it's getting everyone. I start travelling down the canal of people.

The whole Seam brakes out into a free for all.

"Johnny? Johnny?" A lady screams in the distant.

"Lacey and Vanson! Come here now!" A mother scolds.

"This way he said." A man says.

People get desperate, and desperation makes people greedy and selfish. A brawl breaks out a few metres away, and a scream of a young girl haunts the street.

I push aside a man using my shoulder, both my arms occupied, one cradling Posy to my chest, the other extended beside me and at the end of it is Carter.

"Excuse me, pardon me." I say and I shove my way around.

I pull aside from the crowd of people and stand up on a pile of wood.

We're trapped like wild dogs in a pen. Everyone is turning against each other trying to save themselves and their family. And it's all due to panic and the bloody wretched Games.

I'm hyperventilating now, I can't find a way out.

But hope is shimmering in the distance, a small alleyway is jam packed with people flooding down it.

This triggers a memory.

In the early hours of the morning, Katniss goes down there to go to the woods. Then I remember Gale taking me there one day, and showing me how to shoot. That alleyway leads to the woods...

_Gale is leading people into the woods._

I gasp at this realisation. Then a puff of curly brown hair obscures my viw.

"Where are we going Leevy." Posy sighs.

"Away from here." I say.

"Huh?" Carter pouts.

I jump down, jolting Posy in my breaking arm. My other hand latches into Carter's and I push more violently and desperately through the crowd.

"The Capitol! The hovercrafts! They've come!" An elder man hollers to the Seam. That's when hell is let loose, everyone backs away from the edge of the Seam, where I'm heading, and automatically head to the square.

My head says to follow them, but my heart says otherwise.

A flow of people pushing me back is causing me to go into overdrive. I'm stomping and digging my feet into the ground just to root myself from going backwards.

Posy is resting her head on my chest, burying my face from the world. As I take a step a man shoves me back. He is tall, and has a brown beanie covering his white hair matching his bears. But his eyes are the same grey as mine, and he has definitely been in the mines. All miners have that same raggered look about them, they all remind me of my parents. Also this guy has coal dust all over his face.

"To the square, you naive girl." He hisses meanly.

"No, I must go his way."

"The Capitol are coming, you'll get caught!" He says.

"No." I whine.

But then he lift me off the ground, causing me to nearly drop Posy.

I scream for help, but I know no one will come.

"Hey!" Carter yells.

"Hey get off of my sister!" He yells are all of the sudden I'm back of the floor.

The man is screaming and yelling for the high heavens, and leaves me here, whilst giving my dirty looks and swearing and calling me names under his breath. But after that, he just walks away and doesn't turn back.

I move quicker and more desperately through the people and as I get towards the end of that wave of people, the most desperate, and the ones at the end of it and hassling me. I turn into the alley to see people running through the meadow and in a distant I see people go through the fence and into the distantly familiar woods.

"Leevy, Where's Gale?" She whines curiously.

"I don't know." I hush.

Posy, continues talking and I just smile and nod and pretend I'm listening again. I listen most of the time, but today isn't the time.

But I have to interrupt her.

"Carter, we have to get to the fence." I say firmly.

"The, the fence?" Carter trembles.

"Yes, the fence." I say a bit too harshly. I can see in his expression that I've upset him. But I have to pretend that I didn't see it.

"Ready. Go!" I yell and sling shoot him forward and sprint after him.

We make it to the fence when the whole ground vibrates and makes me trip. I hit the ground with my back, lucky for Posy. Soon after screaming of horror fill he District.

I see Carter has run off into the wood. I push and pull Posy to her feet.

"Go with Carter." I say squeakily, recovering from hitting the ground winding me. Posy has always obeyed orders and runs off.

I take deep gulps and I'm finding it hard to breathe.

Then I start having a fit of coughing.

Very distantly I hear a tiny voice.

"Leevy and Posy are back there."

"Leevy! Posy." It's Gale. I would recognise his voice any where.

"Posy." He sounds relieved.

Heavy footing drums against the ground. echoing in my ears.

"Leevy!" Gale sounds panicked.

I don't eve realise that's he's got me and is supporting me to walk. But I'm to tired to, so he just lifts me up and runs.

I peer over his shoulder to see. But as soon as I do I wish I hadn't!

The Capitol Hovercrafts and bombing the Square, which is going up in smoke and horendous fires rip through the coal embedded shops, I see one wizz to the South of the Seam. A bomb drops from it and debris flies everywhere.

Even from miles away, this knocks Gale off his feet.

My face scraps against a tree, then I just face plant the dirt.

I can't breathe, maybe this is it.

I shut my eyes for a moment and try to think of everything happy in my life.

_Connie, my dog._

_My first day at school._

_Katniss, my friend._

_The time I learnt to shoot and arrow._

_The first time my family actually had a decent dinner._

_Making my first friend Annaleise._

_Becoming best friends with her._

_My friends._

_My family._

_Carter, my brother._

_My parents._

At this moment that's all I can think of.

Then an image surfaces in my mind.

The image is of a happy, smiling Gale with the sun in the back, covered by lush greenery. I remember why he was smiling!

He has just taught me how to shoot an arrow and didn't think I could do it without his help, and on the first attempt by myself I get the bottom of a tree trunk, and Gale just laughed and said I was lucky.

That's were the image is from.

As I try to inhale, voices start to come into place.

"Over there! Over there!"

After that another bomb get's dropped.

In a few second someone else has carted me off into the woods before I pass out.

**Please review! Reviews are greatly apprecicated!**

**In the book, Leevy is said to be near Katniss' age. But not in this fic. Leevy is Gale's age and the way I imagine her is like Alexandra Daddario with dark brown hair and Seam grey eyes, just incase your finding it hard to imagine someone like her.**

**Hope you like the story, an update will come in a few days or so, depending on its popularity!**

**-KatnissMockingjay**


	2. Chapter 2

The world is blurred by my vision, I blink hard and re open my eyes when a little sting hits the side of my face. I blink and another sting stab my face.

"Ahh." The noise escapes my mouth before I can stop it.

"Leevy, Leevy dear." A sweet voice sounds.

I moan and the place comes into focus.

Right infront of me is Mrs Everdeen, looking tired and worn out, like a old rag. But she is of more beauty. She is dabbing my face with a cloth, gently and slowly.

"Aahh." It comes again.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to clean up your cut. When you fainted you skimmed a tree trunk. So it left its left a mark right on the top of your face." She tells me lightly.

I touch the stop Mrs Everdeen was dabbing, and as soon as I touch it zaps of pain zap from the spot. It's located at the top of my face, from my right cheekbone to my forehead.

She starts re dabbing it again in silence as my head swims with thoughts, but only a few stick out.

I gasp quickly and look at Mrs Everdeen straight in the eyes.

"Is Carter ok?" I say shakily.

Mrs Everdeen smiles.

"Carter is absolutely fine. Others no so fine..." Her voice trails off leaving me hanging with suspense like a book which leaves you hanging so you'll get the second.

While we talk my eyes flicker around the surroundings. We're in the woods, her me and alot of other injured people, minor to serious are all here under these trees.

After I'm treated with the cleaning of the wound, and applying some ointment Mrs Everdeen speaks once again.

"Everyone else is over there, right through those trees." I nod and jump off the rough tree trunk I was sitting on and walk through those trees.

But I halt on the way and say.

"Thank-You Mrs Everdeen."

As soon as I walk there, people fill the clearing. But it's only about a third of the District's population.

I take a deep breath. As a flood of scraped and battered up people walk by. Then I join them.

I don't know where I'm going I just walk around like a loony.

"Leevy." I would recognise that voice anywhere. I spin on my heels when a boy slams into me and almost knocks me off my feet.

"Carter." I say. I think it's the first time I've actually been happy to see him.

"You ok, where is everyone?" I say really fast.

"This is everyone." He says almost shyly.

This actually takes me by utter surprise, so instead of talking I swing him into my arms. And crouch down to his level so that his chin is on my shoulder. Grateful that he's alive, angry that my parents are certainly dead, buried under kilometres of earth, never to be seen again.

I open my eyes to the floor and find old, torn shoes shuffles across the dirt. I tilt my whole head up and find a pair of fee not moving, but planted firmly into the ground.

My eyes trace the person to their face.

That face being Gale Hawthorne. I stop hugging my brother and face him.

"Oh My God Leevy, your face!' Carter exclaims.

"I know, I know." I say. In fact I haven't even seen my scratch just felt the pain it gives.

"I'll be right back." I say no longer making eye contact.

I walk straight to Gale, our eyes locked on each others.

The same mood.

The same colour.

I'm almost next to him, when suddenly I become very self conscious of my huge scratch and grab a bunch of my long straight hair to cover it, then I quickly and messily do my hair in a pony tail.

"Hey." He says kind of awkwardly.

"Hi." I say softly not breaking eye contact.

Gale quickly glances around, temporarily breaking eye contact, and then jerks his head behind him. Indicating that he wants me to come with him.

I nod.

Then together we leave the rest behind and he leads me up a hill of grass, rocks and trees until we reach the top. I remember being here with him that once...that magical once.

We sit down at the top of the hill, watching the wind rustle the trees. WE just sit there in silence for a while. Both battered and bruised, I can see a big bruise on his arm forming.

I re pull down my hair so that its covering the right side of my face, I'm sitting on his left so he shouldn't see it, but Gale's not dumb he'll spot it.

What I still can't get my head around is why I don't want him to see it?

"So" I say.

"So" He repeats.

We're both just watching the world go by, but I want to hurry this up.

"So what happened, please tell me that isn't everyone." I say my voice rigged with emotions.

"If I told you that, it would be a lie." Gale says blankly. I pant and a cry almost comes, I cover my mouth and take this in. I want to cry, but nothing comes. Nothing not even comfort comes...

"They bombed us." He says.

I freeze. The Capitol bombes us. Our whole District. To what? The ashes?

No, they wouldn't do that, where would they get their coal now?

"Who, the, the Capitol." I ask with a shaky voice.

"Yes the Capitol!" Gale yells. Now I know what this could turn into, another one of his Capitol rants. I don't mind if he goes on here and now, but this one seems like it could go for ages and I'm not staying to get the whole cake.

But I connect the dots pretty quickly and get the whole scene and most of the wretched cake.

"So when we fell, or tripped." I stammer.

"They were bombs, and those, those people down there are the only survivors of the District."

"So far." He corrects.

"So far." I repeat.

Now tears are truly threatening to spill.

_There goes my whole life._

I press my palms to my eyes and let the tears come. I just sit there and sob, the wind making me cold and sobs shaking my body.

I start taking deep breaths to make it top, but it doesn't work. But all of a sudden I get an arm clipping over my shoulder and pulling me towards him.

"They bombed us right after Katniss blew up that arena." Gale says after I stop sobbing and whimpering over my District.

"Do you know what happened after that?" I ask.

He shakes his head.

"They bombed us." Gale says smiling.

I Giggle.

"That's not what I meant." I said all high pitched.

"No, after the arena blew up, what would have happened to Katniss and Peeta?" I ask still giggling, I try to sound harsh and annoyed but acting isn't my strong point.

"I dunno." Gale sounds blank and stone cold.

We sit there and listen to the wind rush through the trees for a while. But everything must come to an end one way or another.

"They might have captured them both, then they might execute them if they're lucky But I'm sure torture will come into it." Gale sounds drained and saddened as he says this.

I can't say anything to make him feel better, to cheer him up. Gale's always been very upfront about problems, very practical and proper.

_Maybe that's why we didn't work..._

But I think of something neutral. Not happy nor sad. But powerful, yet haunting.

"Well, the odds aren't in their favour." I say staring at him but he's not looking my way.

"Hmm, I guess not." That's all he says.

"But you know, Peeta is strong and so is Katniss, they'll survive."

"Peeta isn't strong, Mellark wouldn't have won without Katniss." Now the gale that I really know is coming back. Hostile, angry and confused.

I feel obligated to defend Peeta, he is a family friend, my Mother and his Father knew each other. Sure, we didn't talk that frequently now of days, but when we were young Mr Mellark let us play with cookie dough. Even if he is younger than me.

"You don't know what." I say coldly.

"Yes I do."

"No, that unfair, you're bias to Katniss."

"You defending him." Gale sounds shocked and angry.

"Yes I am defending him Gale!" I yell.

"He would be dead if it wasn't for her!" he exclaims.

"You don't know that because they won together. United. In love. Inseparable"

As soon as the two words 'in love' come into play. Gale's whole body hardens and expression plains and I know that on the inside he's hurting. But right now anger and rage fuels me, and once a train has left the station, it's not coming back.

"I know Katniss loves him, even if she won't admit it! Even if she is or isn't pregnant! Maybe, just maybe, she might love you. But Gale your problem is that you don't let go so easily." I say with plenty of venom.

Since I've crossed the line, I may as well stomp on it.

"Maybe that's why we didn't work out. Because you still loved her, and maybe more than you even loved me!" That final statement I made come straight from the heart. It was in my mind, the truth.

But now tears threaten to spill, and I don't want to seem weak.

I rattle my brain to think of another thing so say. But nothing comes, and Gale remains still as a statue so I leave and descend the hill.

Guilt and triumph fill my body. It's like that warm, nice feeling mixed with that piercing, decomposing feeling. I honestly can't decide if what I just did was good or bad...

That night I stick with my brother, and we eat. I think Gale and a few others must have caught some game and picked some vegetables and fruit. Because for dinner meat is served with a few rations of vegetables and fruit. The portions are so small it wouldn't fill a new born.

About 300 people huddle close together under a thin blanket that almost everyone has, around a fire made by someone. Gale and his family are directly opposite my brother and I and the Everdeen's, straight across the flickering flames. I spot Gale, it's almost like he has taken over everything. I'm sure that he the one who hunted and Prim and Mrs Everdeen probably helped pick out some stuff to accompany it. I almost regret having a dummy spit at him...

"Are you for real!?" A male voice bellows from behind. Every single head snaps in that direction. Craving for some form of entertainment. But my eyes remain on Gale.

His dark brows furrow and it clicks that, that voice was speaking to him.

Gale springs up from his Mum's embrace and takes one step towards the fire.

"What did you expect, Capitol treatment?" Gale asks trying to subdue his anger that I can sense.

"No, but something a bit better than this!" The voice belongs to someone about middle age.

"Hey, have patience!"Someone defends Gale, I spot him behind Gale and we make eye-contact with him, and a name comes to mind.

Laykn Nickelson.

Bronze hair and dreamy, dark, blue eyes. He was my school girl crush. He's also one of the most popular guys in high school. He went on to being a salesperson, while Gale got sent down into the mines.

I can feel my cheeks creep with heat. I bite down on my lip to prevent me from having crushy-girl moment, infront of the 2 guys I've liked.

Laykn grins in my direction. While Gale says something to the old guy.

"...well if you younger generation had just obeyed the Capitol, we wouldn't have even been in this mess!" I don't even notice that the guy who has been having a argument with Gale has barged his way through the crowds until I see him face to face with Gale. They're the same height, but this man is lean and is wearing a woolly beanie and is heavily dresses to protect him from the cold. So he's obviously not from the Seam. I would think he's a middle class District 12 citizen, and there aren't many of them.

"If that stupid, scum bag, girl had just let her arrow fly into his heart we wouldn't be here!" He spits into Gale's face. I see Gale's expression is as hard as a rock, again. It's emotionless and hard to read.

But anger will definitely be there after what he just said.

Everyone from the Seam will now want to kill him. So Gale takes action. His large fist hits him cold in the jaw, knocking him to the dirt.

We all gasp in unity and our eyes hit Gale.

"If anyone else is unhappy with you living, come up and face me." Gale yells into the night.

I can hear his heavy breathing from here.

No one comes. After what they just saw you don't blame them.

"Good, now." Gale continues turning it down some knots.

"Tomorrow morning me, you-"he points to someone whose face I can't see.

"You" His finger hits one of his friends.

"-you"

"You"

"-And you." I'm eating the last piece of vegetable on my plate and almost heave it back up when I realise he's pointing at me, but without eye contact.

"We're going hunting, meet me back at this fire at five, sharp." He sounds very official, solider like even.

_Hunting?!_

I've never hunted, never! I don't really want to either, but I'm going to do it for The Everdeen's.

Thinking of the Everdeen's. I spot Prim skipping towards us.

"Hi Leevy." Her voice is so innocent, that it makes me wince why someone would even put her name it that bowl in the first place.

"Hi Prim." I beam.

"Hey Prim." My brother greets. Prim's hair is in 2 braids, the same style she had at the Reaping 2 years ago. But this time it's messy, and looks like it's been in for an eternity.

"hey Carter, want to come over with me and some friends. We're going gathering." She says.

I look down at Carter, whose checks have flushed a rosy red.

I give a nudging, approved look and push him a little with my elbow.

"Yeah sure!" The obiously hidden excitement booms out of him, and Carter and Primrose walk off together and join a small bunch of kids with Mrs Everdeen leading them.

Why their going at night, I don't know. But I think its good for Carter to get out and about.

But as for me I snuggle up against this thin blanket and lie flat on this grass and hurl up into a ball, as I've seen plenty of others do.

Sleep comes easily. But my dream isn't...

It starts with Carter's name getting drawn but that mad lady with a pink wig, whose name I cant be bothered to remember. I try to burst through the crowd. But I find 2 Peacekeepers holding me by the wrist. Clenching down so it causes pain. I scream. But no sound is heard.

When a voice volunteers the boy takes the stage.

It's Gale.

My legs feel wobbly and i want to sink.

When Posy's name gets drawn. I volunteer, and then the escort says we must shake hands.

Our hand touch, and it feels good. Their warm and protective. That's how I remember them.

After that I'm in the Justice Building, and Lakyn visits me. We talk, him looking into my eyes, when suddenly they turn to red. His eyes are a devils.

I scream again.

But when I stop, I'm in the Capitol, getting brushed and prodded and prowled by the freaks.

I wince as one of them, looking like a cat waxes my leg.

"Hey!" I bark.

All of them spin, their eyes on me. So I shut mine, and find myself at a Cornucopia, my feet at the ready. A barren of land awaits me, my eyes scan the perimeter. Gale. He on my left a few people down.

The gong goes, I find myself invincible running down and grabbing a backpack, a knife and a blanket.

When a cut is made to my arm. Drawing blood easily.

A scary, big, red-haired career stands before me.

I gasp and run.

"Hey come back, we're all friends here twelve!" His words full of venom and sarcasm.

I run into a dense, piny forest. And don't stop running for hours.

When I finally do I stop to pull a drink bottle from my bag, magically filled with water and drink until its empty. Then I'm angry with myself and throw it into the bushes.

I sign When suddenly a wolf attacks from that bush.

An ear piercing scream comes from myself. I can't find my knife to stab the beast.

It paws my check and presses down on my shoulders, causing my terrible pain.

But weirdly the pain stops and the mutt with beady red, devil eyes, and a grey coat tinted with white , just shakes me and thrashes me around as I cry.

"Leevy, Leevy wake up. Leevy wake up!" I open my eyes to find Lakyn shaking me awake.

I yawn and sit up.

"Time to hunt." He tells me.

**Thanks for waiting guys! Please review. Thanks for reading. Enjoy!**

**-KatnissMockingjay**


End file.
